


silver river

by Clue (I_have_no_clue_what_I_am_doing)



Series: original stuff [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Birds, Fireflies, Forests, Full Moon, Moon, Mountains, Nature, Nature Poetry, Poetry, Water, galaxy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22503436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_have_no_clue_what_I_am_doing/pseuds/Clue
Summary: A poem about a bond between two people, a cloud of fireflies, and things that last (or not).
Series: original stuff [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611109
Kudos: 1





	silver river

Now, while I lie 

under water greener than evergreens,

I cannot tell you what the skies told me

so long ago yesterday, when we both bathed 

in the light of dying

fireflies, who burn holes in the darkness 

with their own bodies,

their own lives.

What now, I asked, Do I leave the night sky

drying pink-blue, washed-out

in watercolour, or do I

gouge the moon out of the sky 

with a dirty fingernail

like a coin from the gutter? 

(or do I lift it, palette-knife at the ready 

to carve it out and press it into 

our yielding flesh)

Cradled in the palm 

of the moon, we stepped 

onto the twisting air,

on the backs of birds 

fleeing winter. Aside 

a tall stranger, softer 

than snowmelt,

whose quivering breath 

is meant to cleanse us,

we walked silver-limbed 

and silver-helmed

through grasses green as the sea. 

Perhaps a star

fell then, or maybe a firefly. You might have 

pressed its glow into my palm 

And said, _Do not think of me as ember._

 _I will not disappear_.


End file.
